You Belong With Me
by Brittany Xoxo
Summary: Based on You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Edward, star football player and MVP of Forks High is dating Tanya. Bella isn't "cool" but one of Edwards best friends and neighbour. Every chapter is based on line from the song. Full summary inside.
1. Your Humour

**You belong with me**

**A/N: New story (: It's based on the song "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. My friend, oXChelseyBunsXo, and I are writing this story together. Each chapter is based on a line from the song, in order. Read & Review!**

_*__You're on the phone with your girlfriend__she's upset.__She's going off about something that you said__, 'cause__ she doesn't get your humour like I d__o.*_

_**(EPOV**__**)**_

"Edward!! Pass me the ball man!" Jasper shouted to me. I backed up, when someone came up behind me and covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

I grabbed her hands and turned around to see my girlfriend, Tanya. She was blonde, tall, and the captain of the cheer squad. We had been dating for seven months, since the begging of school. I gave her a hug and she went to sit on the belchers.

After practice I went over to her with the ball, and tossed it to her. To my surprise, she ducked and screamed.

"HAHA. Tanya, it's just a ball. You're such a girl!" I laughed. She stomped away angrily, and I called after her. She didn't even look back. I just waved my hand and grabbed my stuff.

***

I was at Bella's, my long time friend and next door neighbour's house. We were sitting on her bed talking about prom and other school stuff, when my phone rang. Tanya.

"Go ahead Edward. She's probably upset." She said waving her hand giving me to okay.

I walked over to the other side of the room and hit "talk".

"Hello?" I asked. _As if I didn't already know_.

"Edward. I think we need to talk." She began.

"Okay... look Tanya, what I said earlier was just a joke, I didn't mean it in a bad way!"

"But why must you be so, so, so boy like?"

I huffed and rolled me eyes, but answered, "I'm sorry I called you a girl? If was just a joke."

"I don't care if it was a joke! It was a stupid thing to say! What's wrong with you?"

"I honestly don't get why you are making this a huge deal, I mean, Bella finds these jokes funny!" Bella looked up from her homework, pushed her glasses up, and mouthed "NO!"

I waved my hand at her and whispered, "Don't worry."

"BELLA? Who cares about that dork! You should care about me, I'm your girlfriend!" Then she hung up.

I groaned as I plopped down on the bed, throwing my maths books on the floor.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Tired of all the drama." I said. **(If you've seen the music video, you'd remember!)**


	2. Typical Tuesday Night

**A/N wow! I didn't think that we'd get that many hits in only one day! Thanks everyone for review and reading! To answer your question, Hannahcopter, yes Bella does wear glasses all the time for this story. Just to let everyone know, if I don't have BPOV at the top of the page, it's most likely in her POV. If it's in someone else's, well have it at the top. We might do a Part 2 in Edwards POV with a different song or something, but I don't know. We'll think about that when this story is over. So thanks again, for everyone who reviewed ECT. If anyone has any questions about the story, feel free to private message me or review. I'll answer it the best I can (: **

_*I'm in my room; it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know you story like I do.*_

Math test; 3 pages of geography; history project; English assignment; religion review; and band practice tonight. Where to start?

I shoved my closet door open, grabbed by heavy book bag, and threw it down next to the bed. I carefully unzipped the over flowing backpack and pulled out my geography. I stretched out my legs, and my feet hit the head board. I reached over to my desk and grabbed a pen. I wrote down a few things, but instantly jumped off my bed.

I ran over to my stereo, and blasted my favourites. I threw my hair up into a messy pony tail and sang along. I plopped down onto my bed and began writing again. I flew through all my homework, and took a little break. I turned up the volume and started dancing.

Hours later my dad, Charlie, called me down for dinner. We ate in silence, and after I cleared the plates and got ready for band practice. I threw on my uniform and rushed out the door. The cheerleaders where practicing on the field next to us, along with the football players.

I waved over at Edward, who waved back. Tanya then walked over to him and kissed him. I rolled my eyes and hit my drum loudly. Tanya turned away from Edward, and glared at me. I flashed a wide smile, and then went back to the rest of the band.

***

When I got home, I took a shower and put on my PJS. I picked up my mom's old copy of Wuthering Heights and started re-reading it.

"Hey Bella!" Edward's voice boomed from next door. I dropped my book and opened my window.

"Hey."

"Why didn't you wait up for me after practice?"

"Oh, I had to get home. Besides, I bet Tanya wouldn't like that very much." He raised an eyebrow.

"Who cares, she just doesn't like how we're so close." I shrugged and he closed his window and turned away.

"Yeah," I whispered, "so close."


	3. I wear TShirts

_*But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts__.__ She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,__dreaming about the day when you wake up and find what you're looking for, has been here the whole time*_

I walked onto the field with my band uniform in hand. It was the first game of the season, and I wanted to wish Edward good luck.

I spotted him over at the far side of the field with his arm around Tanya. Of course, she was wearing one of her many miniskirts, high heels, and a very revealing tank-top, her uniform in her hand. And of course, I was wearing my usual T-shirt and jeans. When I was about half-way across the field, Edward finally noticed me and waved with his free hand. Tanya looked to where he was waving and rolled her eyes. She than unhooked his arm and walked over to her followers (AKA the cheer squad).

"Hey Edward. Got the pre-game jitters?" I asked when I finally made it over to him.

"Nope. I'm just excited to get back onto the field." He said with a goofy grin. I just patted his back-although it was hard to, with all the protective football padding he had on

"Well good luck. And be careful. I'm rooting for you."

"Same goes to you with your band. Have fun!" He said and walked off towards his coach.

***

We were half way through the game and our team was 6 points ahead, thanks to Edward and all his greatness, when I noticed Tanya eyeing one of the players on the opposing team. Why can't Edward see that Tanya isn't right for him.

I've known Edward forever, and Tanya definitely isn't right for him. She's just too selfish, bossy and self-absorbed. I wish he'd find that out soon. He's better off with someone who understands him...

Kind of like me.


	4. Memories

_*If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me.*_

BPOV

_*Ring. Ring. Ring.* _

I rolled over my bed and reached over to my desk, grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! I was wondering, want to go to the park or something?" Edwards's voice was faint and calm.

"Well, I do have a history test tomorrow..."

"Great!" He said eagerly, "I'll meet you outside in 5!"

"But-" He hung up the phone before I could finish, so I threw on my jeans and pulled on my green paint splat shirt over my blue tank top. I shoved on my blue and black vans on, quickly but on my favourite earrings, touched up my lip gloss, and grabbed my good pair of glasses. I pushed them up my nose as I dashed out the door, to find Edward waiting for me.

He was in his usually baggie t-shirt and jeans. He had a baseball in his hand, tossing it up in the air and hitting it with the bat before it hit the ground. The ball came flying towards my head and I caught it.

"You're lucky I have good reflexes now."

"Okay, that one time! I mean, we were 8, what can I say?" He flashed a crooked grin.

"What about the time when we were twelve and you actually let go of the bat?"

"Hey! The ball _didn't_ hit you that time!"

"But the **bat** did!"

"Okay so maybe a _few_ times."

"How about when-"

"Okay, you've made your point!"

We walked to the park in silence, and once we got there I slid onto the bench. There was no one else at the park and the sun was fading away into the trees.

"Oh, come on! All you're gonna do is sit there?"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Well I did have something in mind..." He took my wrist and pulled me into the forest.

"Edward! I am not going into the creek again! I got DRENCHED last time and my mom nearly _killed_ me!"

"No, it's something better." He whispered.

We weaved through the trees together, and he was tugging at my arm every now and then. He stopped in the middle of his tracks, and let go of my arm.

"The old tree house!" I yelped.

He pulled down the rope ladder from the tree branch, and began to climb up it. I followed him, and he helped me up to the top.

We both sat down in the little room, squished together.

"Can this thing even hold us? I mean, it's been almost 7 years since we've been here!"

"Yeah, there are a lot of memories in the old thing. Remember the time we told Jessica that there was a pony up here?"

"And when she got up here we soaked her with water balloons."

"What about the time Lauren stole your skipping rope?"

"And we got back at her by putting worms in her cubby."

"When that bully chased me up this fort, saying he was going to kill me?"

"And he started crying because the fort was too high."

"Even though he was 3 feet off the ground."

"Wow. How long have we known each other?"

"Since birth stupid. When you were 10 months old, I was born."

"Hey! I remember that! You were so cute when you were little."

"Edward, how could you remember, you weren't even one!"

"Oh right! Then were you an ugly baby?"

"EDWARD!" I chased him down the ladder and tackled him to the ground. He twisted and flipped over, pushing me to the rough surface of the dirt. He leaned in close and our noses were touching. He bent forward and I froze as his lips touched mine.

**A/N HAHA! Cliff hanger :) You mad? That's all for now folks ... and now you can wait for the NEXT chapter! Bella's outfit on my profile.**


	5. Authors Note Again Sorry

SORRY THAT THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER! Me and my co-writer have had so dis-agreements! We need your help! We have a lot of ideas, but can't decide. So it's like a vote. Bella and Edward are going to have pieces of jewellery form when they are kids, and you vote which one you want:

1. A Necklace for the Ying Yang Sign, where Bella gets one half and Edward gets the other. They always wear the necklace, but neither of them knows that the other person wears it too. They find out later in the story that each has worn it every day for years which basically means they both like each other.

2. A ring with a green rhinestone for Bella, and a brown one for Edward. Bella ends up finding it in a box with memories, keeps it with her until she drops it and Edward finds it. He shows her that he found his to, which says that they are good friends.

To vote, comment on this chapter! THANKS A LOT!


	6. Park

_*Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jean, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be, laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself, Hey, isn't this easy?*_

**(BPOV)**

"BELLA!! WAKE UP HONEY!!" My mother yelled at me from the bottom of the stairs.

I got out of bed ready to start the day. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

I looked over to my night table, and saw my half of the 'Best friend' Ying-Yang necklace. The background was emerald green and the little circle inside was a brown rhinestone. I got the necklace with Edward when we were both really little. His was the opposite of mine, a light brown with an emerald gem. But he probably threw it out a long time ago. I've worn mine every day since I got it, but under my shirt so no one could see.

Then, I tuned in. Edward.

_(Flashback)_

_Edward pulled away slowly and we just sat there in an awkward silence. _

"_So… uh... yeah… I'll walk you home." He said as he got up off the grass. He reached down for my hand to help me up. _

_After I got up we started back._

_***_

"_Bye Edward," I said as I gave a small wave to him. Once inside I put my back against the door and let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding._

_(End of flashback)_

It had been quite awkward after that. I don't think the kiss was right even though it felt so... waited for. But he is dating Tanya and no matter how much she annoys me, I can't let it get in the way of their relationship, it just wasn't right.

"BELLA! HURRY! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" My mom yelled to me.

I got so caught up in thinking about him that I didn't realize I only had 10 minutes to get ready and get to school. God!

I quickly pulled on short sleeve green and blue plaid shirt with ripped jeans. I added on the Ying-Yang necklace (hidden under my shirt) a star bracelet, diamond stud earrings, and my navy blue Chuck Taylors. I tugged my white sweater off the hook and grabbed my glasses. The pulled my bag over my shoulder, and took an apple for the way, and left.

I made it to school just before the warning bell rang.

***

My day passed in a blur and I was eventually home doing homework and jamming to some music.

I pulled open my curtains and saw Edward in his room. He looked up from his computer and waved. I logged onto MSN and started to chat with him.

_Bella-roo: Hey, what's up?_

_Edward: nothing. but i was wondering… could u meet me at the park at around 4:00. tanya is coming to pick me up there anyway and i want to talk to u. :P_

_Bella-roo: Sure. See you then. _

_Edward: k see u, bella-roo. lol_

_*Edward has signed off* _Flashed on the screen.

I looked at the clock and it said it was 3:30. Okay, only half an hour.

But it turns out, that time went by really slow. I left the house at 3:50 so I was a bit early at the park. Oh well, at least I brought my book.

**(EPOV)**

I made my way to the park to talk to Bella. When I got there she was too caught up in her book to notice.

"BOO!" I said as I jumped in front of her. She squealed and dropped her book. It was so funny!

"Yea, yea, laugh it up. But wait, I will get you back for that." She said laughing. Until Tanya, Bella could take a joke.

"Bella…What do you think of Tanya?" I asked with my brow furrowing.

"Uh…Well…I guess she's okay? Not my most favourite person in the world. Or the nicest. But she does make you happy." She said hesitating. I knew she wasn't a big fan of Tanya but I didn't think that Tanya was... mean. I guess that's just my point of view.

"Oh. I guess I never noticed that." I said just as Tanya's 2009 Ford Mustang GT pulled up to the curb. She motioned for me to get in so I got up hugged Bella and got in. The second I sat down she kissed me.

**(BPOV)**

I looked away in disgust as Tanya started to suck Edward's face off. After their kiss, she smiled evilly at me and revved the engine. Once she pulled away from the curb, she sped off spraying me with a puddle of mud. I was brown from head to toe. Even my book was muddy.

I couldn't believe that Edward fell for her...


	7. Smile

_*And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town; I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine I know you better than that. Hey what ya doing with a girl like that?*_

**(BPOV)**

"Bella!" Edward screeched into the phone.

"What?" I moaned. "Look, it's 2 in the morning, what do you WANT?"

"I... I have a problem." He stuttered.

"And that is..?" I rolled over and kicked off the covers.

"Well... just... let me in okay?"

"Fine!" I got out of bed and shoved my feet into my slippers. This better be important, I have a _big_ test tomorrow.

I carefully walk down each step in silence, and quickly ran to the front door. Edward was waiting there, peering in through the window. I unlocked the dead bolt and opened the door, slowly to make sure it didn't creek.

"WHAT!?!" I whispered. He pressed his lips together and hesitated, then opened his mouth.

"HOLY!" I shielded my eyes from is glow-in-the-dark teeth. "What happened?"

"I wanted to look nice, you know for prom and everything, so I used some whitening strips."

"For how long?"

"I might have left them on for a little bit longer than they asked..."

"Edward, your teeth light up the room! Heck, they will light up the whole **town**!"

"So what do I do?"

"I don't know, de-glow-ify your teeth?"

"What?"

"WELL! How am I supposed to know? Just, see if it fades!"

He gave me a look and stepped back, and after his footsteps faded and I could hear his front door open, I closed the door.

I got back into bed, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

***

"What's wrong?" I gently punched Edwards shoulder as we walked to the foot ball field.

"What's wrong? My teeth glow!"

"So? It's cute, plus it's not like anyone's going to judge or make fun of you! And, you can't even tell out here, just avoid dark rooms."

"Anyone but Tanya..."

He looked down and his fingers fumbled with his football helmet.

"Look," I took a deep breath, "I am telling you this because you are my friend. Tanya doesn't know anything about everything. She doesn't know long division, and she definitely doesn't know about how great of a guy you are. No one who matters is going to care about your teeth."

"It's just... I want her to like me."

"BUT SHE DOESN'T! She's using you to become more popular! She's a low-life un-cool cheerleader! Just because she is popular, doesn't mean that she is all that. You could do so much better than her! You should be with someone who you don't have to hide anything from. Someone who you can call at 4 a.m. just because you wanted to talk, someone like..." Someone like me. But of course I didn't tell him that. And as soon as I said those words, I wish I could take them back.

He looked up at me, hurt in his eyes, and ran off to Tanya. I know that he isn't happy with her, but why can't he see that? He belongs with some one more like me.

**(EPOV)**

"BUT SHE DOESN'T! She's using you to become more popular! She's a low-life un-cool cheerleader! Just because she is popular, doesn't mean that she is all that. You could do so much better than her! You should be with someone who you don't have to hide anything from. Someone who you can call at 4 a.m. just because you wanted to talk, someone like..." Someone like you?

I couldn't believe Bella just said that. I know Tanya and I aren't super close, but we have each other. I thought Bella would be happy for me. I like Tanya and she likes me. But is that enough? I have to stay with Tanya. It's not like Bella likes me or anything. Tanya loves me, right? I know she does, she's told me a million times before.

I catch Tanya leaning on James, the wide-receiver. She's basically throwing herself on him. I glance up and Bella, and walk away towards the field, feeling like crap.


	8. AN

**Okay everyone, I have some bad news. Myself and Brittany have had a bit of a fallout and she has decided that she no longer wished to read or write fanfiction. So that means this story along with her other one (Nothing is Coincidence) will not be finished by her. That is why I am going to take **_**You Belong With Me **_**and transfer it on to my profile! I will leave the story up on her profile but I will just copy and paste each chapter on to mine! And than I will hopefully continue it. At the moment I have two stories out plus a One-Shot and I am almost finished with one of the stories I have written. I Just have the last chapter to go and than I should be able to finish this one! We shall se how it goes! **

**So if you want to continue reading this story go to: **

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1816774/**

**To view my profile please remove the (dot) and replace it with a period. **

**Thank you and i hop you continue reading!**


End file.
